Greg's Comebacks
by CallandEric4ever
Summary: We all know that Greg randomness. He's at it again, this time its his lame comebacks. Sucky summery. Funny story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **we all know that Greg has his shall we say (by "we" I mean me) moments. Greg has to many comebacks, most of which are lame! This takes place when Greggo is in the field but still is doing some lab work.

**Disclaimer:** me no own you no sue. I would like to own Eric Szmanda

I like to double space my stories. FYI

________________________________________________________________________

Greg Sanders walked in to lab one Wednesday, after solving yet another murder suicide, with a confident swagger. Like usual his head was moving along to the beat of the Manson song playing on his white classic IPod.

"Greg!" Sara yelled. No response. "GREG!" nothing still. "GRRRREEEEGG!"

"Yeah Sara need something"

"Yes, the results from the murder suicide. I need to file them."

"Theys be down in the break room" this particular comment from Greg warranted a look from Sara because of the odd grammar and the fact that the never left files in the break room. When Sara was more than half way down the hallway toward the break room he cell buzzed.

"PSYCHE" read a very confused Sara Sidle. Then it dawned on her the message was sent by …Greg. She kept reading, "cmoe back dowm 2 DNA lab" God Greg sucked at spelling.

Sara trudged back down to the DNA lab. There was Greg holding the case file, yes the one he told her was in the _break room_. "Psyche, Greg what is that all about?"

"Ya know, psyche, just kidding I'm joking, not for real," he stopped giving her examples when her noticed her slightly annoyed expression. She snatched the folder and walked away.

"Gees what's her problem" Greg said to no one in particular as he pulled out his IPod.

**A/N: ** Sorry that it's so short. I think this will be a three-shot. Please review. Reviews motivate me to write more and if you review you get a virtual piece of cake. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/B: **hey this is second installment of Greg's Comebacks. Thanks to all you review it makes me happy. Eric Szmanda if you are reading this know I love you!

**Suzy: **Eric Szmanda, if you are reading this, don't pay attention 2 her, she's just a crazy fan.

**Disclaimer:** me no own you know sue…thanks :)

Two hours after he had talked and "psyched" Sara out, Greg was still listening to his IPod currently playing was Manson's "Heart Shaped Glasses". He was so engrossed in his current activity that he didn't notice Grissom who was standing in front of him. (He had been standing there for about five minutes).

"GREG!" Grisssom yelled in his face while snapping his finger to get Greg's attention. Greg, who was sitting in a spinning chair, toppled off his perch. He looked around wildly for about 10 seconds until he located Grisssom who looked in a rush.

"Need something Grisssom?"

"No I need you to go help Hodges in Trace"

"Why", Greg whined and muttered under his breath, "Hodges is such a kiss ass."

A rather annoyed Greg Sanders trudged down to the trace lab. "What are _you_ doing here, Sanders?" asked a very irked Hodges.

"Gris sent me here to help you. None of this was my idea. I want to be about as much as you want me here"

"You remember how to work the machines, right? Good your piles is over there, " Hodges said in a clipped tone pointing to the adjacent table, "Tell to me when you are all done. Oh and lose the bleached tips and get a haircut or a hat……and _not _your usual fedora."

"Well, someone is being quite snippy today." Greg huffed.

He reluctantly went to work. Greg spent the next twenty minutes running different samples of trace. The first one he found was cough syrup the next was red lipstick, Revlon Paint the city Red to be the next. He had analyzed a couple samples of pond water, several types of wax, ranging from candle to ear. 'Eww how can Hodges stand this? This is so gross." He had only one more sample to run at that would take what, five minutes?

Five minutes later Greg walked over to Hodges and said happily, "I'm done and you're only ¾'s of the way through."

"Well run them again I don't trust you."Hodges replied not even looking up from his work.

"If you don't run them again I'll tell Grisssom and Ecklie that you didn't follow procedure."

"You do that and _I_will tell Wendy that you have a huge crush on her. "

Hodges whipped around. "Ya, I know all about that little crush of yours. Never tell Archie anything we're tight I know what he knows. Oh and I'm done and leaving." Hodges just looked at the man in front of him, in disbelief. And with one parting line Greg left, "SO STICK THAT IN YOUR JUICE BOX AND SUCK IT!"

**A/N: **So hopefully god willing I will update tomorrow or the day after. So please rate and review. I came up with this chapter from hearing my friend tell say the last comeback. Remember you get a cookie if you review! :)


End file.
